Absolute Power Leads to Absolute Lonlyness, AMGV
by deathgeonous
Summary: Absolute Power. Many have sought it, but yet the only one to ever have achieved it, never had even wanted to have it in the first place, and she also wishes that she had never, ever attained it either.
1. Chapter 1

AN: There are at the least three versions to this story. This is the Ah, My Goddess version. There is both a Tenchi Muyo version and also a Sailor Moon version which will be forthcoming at a later time.

AN2: Version 2.0. Added the title and made some minor (yeah right) corrections here and there.

Summery: Absolute Power. Many have sought it, but yet the only one to ever have achieved it, never had even wanted to have it in the first place, and she also wishes that she had never, ever attained it either.

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Ranma One Half or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Ah, My Goddess or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or to their real life current and true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing, used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that ever will be mine.

ABSOLUTE POWER LEADS TO ABSOLUTE LONLYNESS

(THE AH, MY GODDESS VERSION)

CHAPTER ONE

EVERYONE NEEDS SOMEONE TO LOVE

Somewhere off in the distant vastness of space

She was bored. Even with, no more like especially because of all of her power and all of her training, she was very and decisively bored. So she suddenly came to the conclusion that she needed a new student to train. She hadn't had one in what, four or five hundred years? The true horror of her curse was the fact that her female form had never aged. And so when her male form had finally died, she had become a complete woman, as well as an immortal, well, to her knowledge at least that is, for she had found nothing that could kill her. For after her wife Akane had died she had tried killing herself, and nothing had worked. She had then thrown herself into her training, and then into even more training.

After a long while she had left the Earth and then she had traveled among the stars looking for some adventure and excitement. And then, after a few thousand years of that nonsense, she had gone into seclusion. And after three hundred years of seclusion and constant training she had come to a very hard truth. She was one of the most powerful beings, if not the most powerful being, that had ever existed. Even the Gods feared her power. That she usually killed those pompous jackasses whenever she managed to meet one might have been a small factor in that though.

Oh well.

After she thought it over though, she finally admitted something that she had been repressing to herself 'I'm too lonely. Way, way too lonely. I need to find a person to love, not some new student to train. Hell, I end up having to kill over ninety percent of them because they go completely power mad after my training anyways. In fact, I now realize I haven't truly been in love since Akane, and how many thousands of years has it been since then? The Earth is no more, man has colonized the galaxy and there are all of these aliens out there. Akane wouldn't have wanted me to never love again. She had even told me so. In fact she had made me promise her on her death bed that I would find someone to love again. And I never did fulfill my promise to her about that. But every girl I meet is too scared of my power, plus they're usually not interested in girls.' She then went over to her computer whose A.I. she had renamed Akane. She had, liberated it, from the former head God of this realm.

"Akane, search everywhere for me and find me someone who could in time grow to love me." She ordered her computer.

"Using my vast resources to finally get you a date, huh? Fine love. Hmm let's see." And then as Akane started its search, she went over to the kitchen of her space ship.

After eating she went into a kata. While she was doing that, Akane suddenly exclaimed "I found you your perfect match honey."

"Who is it?" She asked while going over to the computer. "Hmm, Urd, Goddess of the Past, Type Two, Level Two, Limited. Hmm, she's a Goddess. Well they do call me the Godslayer, and for a good reason might I add. I wonder if she'll be able to get past that?" she mused to herself while sitting down to read the file.

"Hmm, it seems like she's a bit of a rebel." She stated with a small smile "According to the system that they have over there, she really should be a Type One, Level One, Unlimited, but she's way too wild and unorthodox for them to ever promote. In fact, she has gotten that rank before, and then been demoted from it almost immediately." She smiled again and then said "This could actually work. Ok Akane, let's go to the earth of her reality." She excitedly exclaimed while she thought 'It's a good thing I've gotten all these wonderful toys off all of those different Gods out to kill me or I'd never be able to pull this off.'

In another dimension: orbiting the Earth: a short while later

It was a short while later and she was orbiting a planet she never thought she'd see again. Earth. And even if it wasn't her Earth, it still felt like she was coming home.

"Ok Akane, send me to Urd's current location, and I'll take it from there. Be good now." She said and then she waited to be teleported down.

"You too. Be very good if you know what I mean." Akane told her with a purr.

"Akane, get your head out of the gutter." She exclaimed while sighing and shaking her head. 'Why is my computer's personality such a true and utter pervert?' she asked of herself for what seemed to be the billionth time.

Soon after being transported down to earth she found Urd and she was fighting with a Demoness.

"Hey Marller, can't you just leave me alone today?" Urd asked with true and utter exasperation extremely evident in her voice as she blasted out a bolt of lightning at her opponent.

"Nope! No can do." The Demoness that was obviously named Marller replied with a smirk on her face while she sent a jet of fire back at Urd.

"I'd listen to Urd, Marller." A young woman said as she exited the woods that she was currently standing in. "I want to talk to her and you're in my way."

"And just who do you think you are?" Marller asked while looking the young woman over. 'She shouldn't be too much of a threat. I could take her out so easily. So why do I want to run away from her like a scared little puppy dog?' Marller thought to herself, now becoming slightly worried for some unidentifiable reason.

"Ranma Saotome." Was all that the small, red haired young woman said by way of reply.

"EEP!" Was Marller's only reply to that statement, because no one, absolutely no one, would claim to be Ranma Saotome, except for Ranma Saotome. Not if they wanted to live that is. For that, that.., thing, was a legend of insurmountable proportions among all of the Gods and all of the Demons of all of the realities everywhere. Ranma Saotome had single-handedly cleared out her old reality of nearly all of its Gods and all of its Demons as well for that matter in a bitter and bloody feud, and if Ranma Saotome really has left her home reality and has now come here…, "Well," Marller began, quite nervous now, "I can see now that you're now in way more trouble than I could ever even hope to give you. So, bye sis, it's been really nice knowing you, but I've gotta report this to Hild-Sama now!" And with that statement she quickly disappeared back to Niflheim in a flash of flame and a puff of smoke.

As Urd looked at Ranma with a lot of fear evident in her face, Ranma sighed and then shook her head slightly while she said in a very low and a very exasperated tone of voice "I see that my reputation precedes me even to here. This is how I got into that mess the last time." Now looking up at the utterly scared Goddess, Ranma asked of her in a much louder tone of voice "I don't suppose you'd believe that I just came here to ask you out on a date?" Urd, upon hearing that, fainted. "I guess not." Ranma mused while watching Urd start to fall. As Urd fell to the ground, Ranma then jumped up into the air and caught her. And as Ranma then fell back down to the ground, she called out "Hey Akane? Where does she live again? I've forgotten!"

"About a mile to the west in a temple Ranma." Ranma heard Akane reply back through their mental link. "And remember, her sisters live there with her as well."

"Yeah, yeah. I remembered that much. Sheesh!" Ranma shot back with agitation extremely evident in her voice.

"Well with you, you never know." Was Akane's smug reply.

Ranma decided not to even dignify that comment with a response.

Ranma walked to the temple carrying the much taller Urd the only way she could, in a fireman's carry. As she got to the temple wall, she jumped over it, thus causing the security system Skuld had put in to go off. As the alarms blared, and multiple laser gun turrets erupted from the ground, Ranma just sighed and put up a Ki barrier. 'This is the first time in a while that a Deity has pointed a GUN at me.' Ranma thought with some slight amusement.

So Ranma waited, and then she waited some more, and then she waited even longer. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of just standing there and waiting with an unconscious Urd slung over her left shoulder, she cried out "Hey! Aren't you guys even going to come out?" And then, after getting no answer in reply, Ranma thought of something that was slightly disturbing and also something that was very, very embarrassing. Extending a passive Ki search she found out that she and Urd were the only ones in the temple. "Great, just great. I just wasted a whole fifteen minutes for nothing." Ranma said while slapping her forehead with her free hand. Sighing, Ranma then blasted all the guns at once by using her Ki shield as the focus point for all of her Ki blasts to originate from so that she could shoot them off in a near three hundred and sixty degree arc, and then she lowered her shield as she walked inside the temple's living area.

The Norn's temple: about three hours latter

Belldandy, Keiichi, and Skuld had just walked in through the temple's gate, only to find the ruins of the temple security system. "My security system! My utterly perfect security system! It was breached! How?!? I ask you again, HOW!?! It was perfect! PERFECT I tell you!!!" Skuld loudly whined to everyone present.

"Skuld, I want you to wait here with Keiichi. I'm going to take a look around." Belldandy said with authority in extremely evident in her voice and worry definitely hidden in her eyes.

"Ok." Skuld then replied with a nervous gulp.

Belldandy had taken but only three steps into the temple's courtyard, when a short, red haired young woman who looked to be no more then sixteen came out of their house. "Geez, where in the hell were you guys? I still can't get your sister conscious." The red haired girl had asked/said/exclaimed with much obvious aggravation extremely evident in her voice.

"What did you do to my sister!?!" Skuld yelled out in a small rage at the strange young woman in an obviously threatening tone of voice.

"Nothing!" The red haired young woman exclaimed back with some obvious annoyance. "Geez! I just hate Deities who jump to conclusions like that." The red haired young woman said while shaking her head with true and utter exasperation in her voice. Looking up, she told them "She just fainted after I broke up a fight between her and some Demononic chick who was calling her Sis."

"So, you stopped a fight between Marller and Urd, and then brought her back here?" Belldandy slowly asked as a few warning lights suddenly went off in her head.

"Um, yeah. What's the problem with that? She does live here right?" The red haired young woman asked while cocking her head to her right side while sounding very puzzled.

"And just how did you know where she lived?" Belldandy very cautiously asked. Something about this strange red haired young woman was ringing every danger sense and bell she had inside of her.

"Um, an inter-reality dating service's computer gave me her home address?" The strange red haired young woman semi asked while chuckling behind her hand.

"What!?!" Belldandy suddenly asked/shouted in her shock and confusion at that statement.

"Stop joking around and tell us who you are and why you're here!" Skuld yelled at the annoying, in her mind, red haired young woman.

"Ok, ok, sheesh. You remind me of Akane when I first met her." The red haired young woman told Skuld with an annoyed and amused smirk on her face. In response to that statement, Belldandy suddenly developed a hollow feeling inside the pit of her stomach. "Just don't attack me until I finish." The red haired young woman said with the utmost seriousness now in her voice. The hollow feeling had now suddenly turned into a black hole for Belldandy. "I'm Ranma Saotome, and I came here to ask Urd out on a date." The black hole in Belldandy's stomach suddenly and violently imploded in response to that statement and she then fainted upon her hearing that proclamation.

"NOOOO!!!!!" Skuld managed to scream at the tops of her lungs, and then her eyes went up into her head and she too had fainted as well.

Chuckling mirthlessly, Ranma sadly said with a heavy sigh "Well, at least they didn't try to attack me."

Keiichi looked on in shock at seeing his beloved Belldandy faint at the mere mention of the girl's name. 'Who is this girl, to scare them so?' he asked of himself in puzzlement.

"Hey!" Ranma called out to Keiichi, getting him out of his daze. "You want to bring in the squirt? I'll bring her in." Ranma asked while approaching Belldandy.

Nodding in response to that, Keiichi picked Skuld up, while he watched as Ranma slung Belldandy over her shoulder and started walking into the house.

As Keiichi got into the house, he saw that Ranma had put Belldandy into an easy chair, and, as Urd was already taking up the entire couch, he had to put Skuld in another easy chair. Sitting down on yet another easy chair, he asked this Ranma girl "So, um, why did they faint like that? Why did the mere mention of your name cause a reaction like this?" he asked sweeping his arm at all the unconscious Goddesses. "Just who are you?" he asked of her.

Sighing, Ranma sank down into yet another easy chair. "Just someone that has a serious reputation with all Deities and Demons everywhere." She exclaimed glumly.

"Um, what sort of reputation?" Keiichi asked while he was now not sure he truly even wanted to know anymore.

"They call me 'The Godslayer'. Me and the Deities of my home dimension got into a, little feud, I guess you could say, and I ended up having to wipe almost all of them out. There were very few survivors." Sighing Ranma looked at the trio of Goddesses, and then she morosely told him "I guess the story has traveled to the other dimensions, and if I know anything about rumors and such, the story was probably blown way out of proportion." Settling her gaze on Urd, tears started to fall unnoticed by her as she said "And I had such hopes. Such high hopes. But as always, everyone's just too scared." With tears streaming unnoticed down her cheeks, Ranma then stood up and then she told Keiichi "I guess I'd better get going before they wake up." And then, as she turned to walk away, Keiichi suddenly exclaimed

"No. Don't go. Not yet. When they wake up I'll talk to them, but at least give them a chance to get over their shock."

Sniffing, and now finally realizing that she was crying, she asked of him "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Keiichi told Ranma.

"Fine." Ranma replied, and then she turned back around and sat back down in her easy chair.

A little bit over an hour latter Urd awoke, and she was then followed shortly thereafter by her two sisters. "Girls, we need to talk. Follow me into the kitchen." Keiichi said in a voice that would not take no for an answer.

"But…" Skuld started, slowly looking over towards Ranma.

"No buts! You three! Kitchen! NOW!" Keiichi sternly ordered, while pointing to the kitchen with his left hand and stomping his left foot in the same motion. For the first time in his life since he had met the Norns, he was ordering them around, and he would not take anything but their utter obedience at this point. Noticing this, they warily nodded, and then they all followed him into the kitchen while leaving behind one very puzzled Ranma.

After they got into the kitchen, Keiichi started things off with "Well, while I will be the first to admit that I don't really know everything that's going on here right now, other than the fact that she claims to have almost wiped out all of her old reality's Deities and Demons, I do know that she's lonely girls. She's lonely and she's scared. And what she's scared of is herself. She had come here in hopes of finding acceptance from you Urd." Keiichi said while leveling a cold look at the eldest Norn "For some God unknown reason she thought you would be the one being in all of the realities everywhere that both could and would accept her for who and what she is, and what happens? She saves you from Marller and tells you her name and you faint as your response! And you two," Looking at Belldandy and Skuld, an irate Keiichi scolded "were no better!"

"Well excuse me if it came to me as a shock to me that the Godslayer of all people wants to go out on a date with me!" Urd then yelled back.

"You could have at least politely declined. She took your fainting pretty hard Urd. She had, for some reason, really high hopes of your acceptance. Really, I don't know what had ever given her this idea, but she seems certain that you're her last chance at finding love." Keiichi told Urd.

"And how do you know so much about her?" Urd then hotly asked of Keiichi.

"Because I listened to her cry her heart out for about an hour while you three were all passed out with fear!" Keiichi yelled back at the three Norns.

The three of them then looked down in shame. Silence reigned for a few moments, until it was broken by the ringing of the phone.

After it rang a few times Belldandy mentally and physically shook herself and told them "I'll get it." And then she walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh hello father. Oh, you're calling to say that the Godslayer is here? Yes we know that already father. How? Well she's sitting in our living room at the moment. What does she want? A date with Urd if you can believe it. What!?! Father I believe that is Urd's decision to make, not yours! Father I've never argued with you before, but that is ridiculous! Tell Urd that!" Belldandy finally yelled out.

The others looked at each other. 'This must be seriously bad if Belldandy is yelling at her father.' Were all of their shared thoughts. Urd then, and with great hesitation, picked up the phone. "Yes?" was all she asked.

Urd then suddenly grew seriously angry at her father. "Father," she began in a sub-arctic tone of voice "I will decide if I will date the Godslayer, not you. I don't like the feeling that my own father is going to pimp me out to…" Urd never got to finish her sentence, for the phone was then suddenly ripped out of her hand. She turned and then was startled to see the Godslayer holding it up to her ear.

"Look you little piece of Deity shit, if you knew anything at all about me you'd realize you have just made the worst mistake you could ever dream of making by trying to whore your own daughter out onto me." Ranma started with pure and true venom in her voice. "Why, because I was whored out so many times by mine, that it has left a very bad taste in my mouth. If you do anything, and I mean anything at all to influence Urd's decision either for or against me, I'll be coming after you. I didn't come here to start any fights with you guys, but I will change my mind if this idiocy continues. I want Urd to want me because she wants to, not because she was ordered to. Now I think I'll tell her mother about this. Good bye asshole." Ranma said slamming the phone down.

Ranma then cried out "Akane! Give me Hild's private number!" startling everyone there.

"Sure thing honey!" Akane said through their mental link, and then Akane found and then gave Ranma the number. Ranma then immediately dialed it.

"Hello, is this Hild? Good. This Is Ranma Saotome. Yes that Ranma Saotome." Ranma said with a sigh. "Look, I just called to tell you I only came here to ask your daughter Urd out on a date and nothing else. But I might have to change my mind soon seeing as her father just decided to order her to date me. Yes, I already yelled at him for it. Yes, I threatened him. I was just calling to let you know what has happened here. Yes, I can believe him. Why? My own father did the same thing to me way too many times to even count. Ok, I'll give her to you." Handing the phone over to Urd, Ranma told her softly "Your mother wants a word." And then she walked over to the others while softly muttering "Stupid fathers are the same everywhere it seems."

"Yes Mom?" Urd asked nervously. She needn't have worried too much. Sighing and hanging up the phone she said "She's going to yell at daddy too and then come over here with Marller. I can't believe him! Why would he do such a thing!?!" Urd then yelled out in her confusion.

Sighing Ranma told Urd "He probably thought I'd go ballistic and live up to my nickname on this reality's Deities if you said no. What an utter idiot."

Sighing again Ranma said "Look, I'd better get going before I cause any more trouble around here." And then she turned to leave.

"Stop!" Urd suddenly cried out. "So the great Godslayer is going to just run away?" she then asked of Ranma.

Sighing yet again, 'I seem to be doing that a lot lately.' Ranma thought, and she then said aloud "No. I can tell though you don't want a date, and since I'm making everyone here nervous I thought it was best if I just left. I really don't want to start any more trouble." Ranma told Urd with honesty.

"Of course I don't want to date you!" Urd yelled, causing Ranma to wince. Softening her voice she continued with "I don't know anything about you except for some nasty rumors. Maybe if I got to know the real you better we could maybe talk about it, but not until then. So what do you say? Do you want to try to be friends at least?" Urd asked with a lopsided smile on her face.

Ranma was stunned. It was nearly the same line used by her wife, Akane, all those millennia ago. Wiping the tears from her eyes she said "Yes, I'd like that. I'd like that very much. I haven't had one in a long, long time."

Seeing that she was being totally honest in her statement Urd asked Ranma "How long? Just how long have you been alone Ranma?"

"Too long Urd. Just way, way too long." Was Ranma's only reply.

The Norn's temple: the living room: a little over three hours latter

Ranma had been holding up a polite conversation with Urd, her sisters and Keiichi for a while now. In fact, this was the longest time that she had been around anyone for a few hundred of years without someone dieing. She sighed at that thought.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Belldandy asked. She was getting quite concerned about all the sudden flashes of depression that were shown by this girl.

"I just thought of something sad was all." Was Ranma's only reply.

"And what would that be?" Belldandy asked.

"Just that this is the longest time I've spent with anyone for a few hundred years with nobody dieing." Was Ranma's morose reply.

"That must be horrible." Belldandy told Ranma. Then she asked "Ranma, if you don't mind my asking, what was the fight in your old reality really all about?"

It was at that moment Hild and Marller came to the house via their mediums. "Yes Ranma, it would be nice to hear your side of the story." Hild said as she appeared. "We only know the Gods' side of the tale." She said while spitting out the word 'Gods'.

"Well, in my youth, long before I learned that my cursed form never ages, I think I was around seventeen at the time, well a stupid, mean, and down right assholen jerk of a pitiful Demi-God had decided to try to kill me, my fiancée and most of my friends. So I killed him. Well I didn't really kill him, for he had reverted back into an infant after his death. The second time he attacked me though, around fifty years later, I did kill him, and it was permanent that time. Well, to say that his mother was pissed at me for that would be an understatement of understatements. That was the toughest fight of my life up to that point in time. I had just barely won it. And that had then gotten a lot of Gods pissed off at me, so they started hunting me. And then after a while of that shit, I just started hunting them in return. And then after a long time we had finally come to a truce. 'Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone.' sums it up pretty well. It was occasionally broken by a young Deity out looking to make a name for themselves, but I just put up with that. Until an idiotic Deity tried destroying the planet I was staying on. Over ninety percent of that planet's population had died because of that idiot. And then, as a result of his idioticy, I was then suddenly banned from all of the populated areas in the galaxy. Well, I finally lost it at that point. I went after the head God of my dimension and killed him and most of his pantheon at the same time. I then took his computer as a trophy. I then slightly reprogrammed it and I also had then renamed it Akane, after my dead wife. She's my ship's computer now. Anyways after a few hundred years of just drifting in space I got really lonely and I asked Akane to find me a date. And Urd's name was the only one that was chosen." Ranma told them while she blushed at the end.

"So your computer, which I take to be your home realities version of the Yggdrasil, told you that my daughter is the perfect one to date you?" Hild asked in some shock.

"Umm, yeah, pretty much." Ranma said. Then she asked "That stupid feud was blown way out of proportion, wasn't it?"

"Um, yeah, pretty much." Urd then replied. "Your home reality's Deities really made you out to be the boogiewoman of all good little Deities and bad little Demons everywhere." She told Ranma.

"Yes, and they were quite effective too. It seems the head office in Asguard is quite worried about what you'll do while you're here." Hild told Ranma with a sigh.

"Yeah." Marller then interjected. "One Goddess even asked me if I thought the Godslayer was playing some sick game, by dating a Goddess before she killed her." Marller told them with a sour look on her face.

Ranma's anger was visible to all. In fact she was literally glowing with anger Ki. "Who was the bitch?" Ranma asked in a clipped tone of voice.

"Ranma," Urd said softly while going to put her hand on Ranma's arm, only to burn herself in the process. Ranma blinked in surprise and shock at the gasp of pain from Urd, and she then immediately stopped projecting her Ki.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ranma cried out to a shocked Urd.

Urd was looking at the palm of her hand. It was missing all the layers of its skin, and it was not bleeding due to cauterization. Urd then wondered 'Just how powerful is she, that a casual, unconscious display of power can do this to me?' But then looking at the amount of worry and fear on Ranma's face, Urd decided that it didn't matter. A friend is a friend. And she had too damn few of them as it was.

"It's ok." Urd slowly told Ranma. "The heat has stopped it from bleeding. I think I'll go bandage it now. I'm pretty sure it'll be healed be tomorrow morning at the latest." She stood up and then walked away while saying "It was as much my fault as it was yours Ranma. So don't beat yourself up over it. I'll be right back." And as she disappeared, Ranma wondered if Urd truly was alright with it.


	2. GETTING TO KNOW YOU

AN1: Well, it's only been a bit over two years for this story, right? It about damn time for an update.

AN2: Be sure to read the ending author's note.

ABSOLUTE POWER LEADS TO ABSOLUTE LONLYNESS

(THE AH, MY GODDESS VERSION)

CHAPTER TWO

GETTING TO KNOW YOU

The Norn's Temple: about an hour later

Ranma sighed as she looked at the food she had just taken a bit of. "Is something wrong with the food Ranma?" Belldandy asked with concern extremely evident in her voice.

Looking up at the worried Norn, Ranma sighed and replied with "No, this food is great, the best food I've had in almost forever. The last time I had food this good was when I ate some of Kasumi's cooking." Ranma then sighed again as she thought of her old sister in law.

"Who was Kasumi?" Belldandy then asked in a curious, but cautious tone of voice, for something told her that this would not be a happy story.

Ranma then sighed in response and said "Kasumi was my wife's oldest sister. She was the greatest cook I ever met, and she was so nice and sweet." Ranma said with a soft smile while remembering her old sister in law. "It was at Akane and my forty fifth wedding anniversary, which she was catering, that Saffron decided to get his revenge upon me." Ranma then started to tear up and she continued with "His opening attack almost killed everyone at once, my entire family, and myself included, for I was in my male form at the time, and I was totally unprepared for and defenseless. The few who managed to live through his opening attack died soon thereafter. But then, as that bastard just floated above the carnage he had wrought while laughing his ass off, I switched to my female form for the first time without water being used as the trigger and for the last time ever. I then killed him again, and permanently that time." Ranma then sniffled and continued on with "Afterward I found out that I was now stuck in the form of a young girl and my entire family was dead or dying. After holding Akane's hand while she died, and thinking that I had no reason left to live, I tried killing myself. It didn't take obviously," Ranma said with a small smirk through her tears, and then she continued on with "So I just kept trying for a while, until I sorta just gave up and accepted the fact that I was now an immortal, and that I was going to look like this forever." She slowed down her tears and then she said "And then about a week or so later, Saffron's mother showed up and she dared to attack me for killing her 'baby'." Ranma snorted and the she said with clear eyes blazoning with anger "Well, that finally snapped me out of myself self-destructive funk as I then went all out to kick her ass. It was tough, my toughest fight in my life up to that point, but I killed her. And then, after the other gods in my home dimension decided to declare a blood feud with me, I then had something to live for, my survival and their destruction." Ranma then sighed and said "I gave you the cleaner version of the feud earlier, sorry about that, but, I really didn't want to think about all that I had lost due to the gods and the demons of my old dimension." Ranma then told them with a sigh, and then she morosely began to eat again."

Belldandy had tears running down her face by the end of Ranma's explanation, while Urd and surprisingly, or maybe not, Hild had anger shining in their eyes, while Marller just looked on in sympathy, and Keechi and Skuld just looked shocked and horrified. The table was silent for quite a while after that.

The Norn's Temple: the next day: very early in the morning

Urd was many things, but an early riser she was not. So when someone came to wake her up at a time that was somewhere between 'Too Damn Early' and 'Way Too Damn Early' she was ready to rip someone's head off, until she saw her sister Belldandy and she saw the look on her face. Blinking herself awake, Urd asked in a bleary tone of voice "What's up?" as she sat up and stretched.

"Urd, you've got to come with me and see this!" Belldandy excitedly exclaimed, literally dragging her older sister out of bed and down the hall and out of the temple's house.

Now, Urd is a Goddess, meaning that she sees things on a regular basis that would not only make most if not all mortals jaws drop in awe, but that she has somewhat become, somewhat jaded, to awe inspiring things. So, you just know that if something can make a Deities jaw drop in silent awe, that it absolutely must be impressive. And this was. But what was Urd currently looking at in jaw dropping awe? Ranma practicing her art.

A long while later and Ranma stopped, and suddenly she heard soft applause coming from her left. Turning in that direction, she saw that the entire household had been watching her, and Belldandy said "That was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Ranma just blushed in response.

Nekomi town: later on that day

After a quick shower and nice breakfast prepared by Belldandy, all of the others currently in the household decided to take Ranma out on the town to see the sites, such as they were, meet some of their friends, maybe have some lunch out and also maybe do a little shopping, for if Ranma was going to stay, she really needed a few things.

Anyways, they were currently inside The NIT Motor Club where Keechi's sister Megumi was working on her bike after having to defend her title of being the 'Queen' yet again.

"Hi Keechi! Who are the new girls?" Megumi asked with some evident curiosity.

"Well, this is Urd's and Marller's mom Hild, and this is Ranma, she came to visit Urd" Keechi began.

Hild was currently pleased as punch at the way things were going. Urd's father had really knocked himself off his pedestal that her darling Urd had put him on, and she was now managing to connect with her daughter for the first time in millennia. And she wasn't even acting. She truly did care for her daughter, but her bastard father had kept her from her with his lies and warnings, but now, in less than twenty four hours, she was now the better looking parent, and she was now getting closer to her daughter because of it, a thing she had always wanted, but something that she feared would never happen. And she owed it all to Ranma here. While she wasn't quite sure about Ranma and Urd getting in a relationship, she, for one would just sit back and watch to see where things went, and only interfere if it was a desperately needed thing to do.

Hild was then shook out of her musing by Megumi's shocked exclamation of "WOW!!! You're their mother!?! You don't look any older than your daughters! What is your secret! And Marller, why didn't you ever tell me that you were Urd's sister!?!"

As Hild was scrambling to come up with a response to that, a very rare occurrence for her, let me tell you that, Keechi asked "Um, you know Marller well?"

"Oh sure. We hang out sometimes." That statement caused a few, secretive dirty glances to be aimed at Marller by both Keechi and Urd. "She's a pretty good friend." That statement caused the death glares to stop and sighs to start instead.

As Hild was just about to try to come up with some bullshit answer to Megumi's earlier question, they were interrupted by a female voice at the back of the room shouting out "This, this is an outrage! The Daimakaicho of Niflheim is now in league with the Godslayer!?! And the Norns are supporting this! This is an outrage and I will not stand for this any longer!" And then as all present in the room turned to see a squad of ten Valkyries and their leader whom was doing all the yelling, the leader continued on with "This is a travesty, an outrage! I will personally make sure that this…" The unknown Valkyrie leader never got to finish her rant as she, along with all of her squad, were suddenly vaporized. All turned to Ranma and saw her with her hand outstretched and she then lowered it with as sigh while she shouted out "AKANE!! I WANT KAMI-SAMA'S NUMBER, NOW!!!" And then she walked over to a desk with a phone sitting on it and dialed.

"Hello, Kami-Sama?" Ranma asked in a very obviously controlled tone of voice "You need better spies. Not only have I been able to feel them following me ALL DAMN DAY, but they now probably, and you'd better hope I find out that this was the case or your ass is grass, broke your orders of staying the Hell out of my way to not only insult me, but Hild as well. Now, needless to say, you won't be seeing THOSE inept morons again, and the next set of spies had better not get in my way, or I'll do the same thing to them, understood?" Ranma then listened to the response that she was receiving and then she slightly nodded and said "You really are a moron, aren't you. I really hope you can manage to grow at least a few brain cells soon, or else I really don't want to think about the consequences that will result from the lack of them. Goodbye you little piece of Deity shit." Ranma then hung up the phone with a sigh and looked over at Urd and said "I'm sorry, but your father is being a fucking moron. He had better get a lot smarter, and fast, or I might just be forced to kill him." Ranma calmly stated "And I really don't want to do that, and because he's your father is one of the lesser reasons, though still an important one."

And, before Urd could even hope to come up with a response to that, Megumi drawled out in a very sarcastic tone of voice "Ok, will somebody FINALLY begin to tell me what's really going on around here?"

Keechi just sighed and said "I think that our day out has been ruined, so let's just head back to the temple with Megumi."

The Norn's Temple: a few hours later

Surprisingly to most there, Megumi had not been shocked by most of what she had been told. The only things that had seemed to really shock her was Hild's position and Ranma's origins, and Ranma defiantly was the more shocking of the two.

"Ok, I just know that I'm going to regret asking this, but why aren't you that surprised by all of this?" Keechi asked of his sister.

"Keechi, I am not stupid nor am I unobservant. I have known for quite some time that there was something strange about your girlfriend and her sisters. Besides, Marller here's a very talkative drunk." Megami said with an amused smirk, to which Marller just stuttered in reply to as all the others there just looked at her strangely.

"Now, Belldandy," Megumi began with a dangerous purr in her voice "Is my brother here only an assignment to you, or do you truly care about him." She asked in a tone that said she had better like the answer.

Belldandy blushed and said "I have come to care for your brother quite a bit." She told her boyfriends sister.

"Care? CARE!?!" Urd laughed out. "She's fallen head over heels for him. If anything, the only reason that she hasn't married the poor dope is the fact that he's so cluelessly shy that he afraid to move forward at a pace any faster than a snail would go!"

Megumi's right hand then darted out to grab her brother's left ear, and she started pulling him away while saying "Brother dearest, let us go somewhere private and discuss just how to treat you girlfriend, ok?" As she was dragging him down the hall.

Urd just whistled and said "Wow, I think Megumi's going to make sure you get lucky soon sis."

Belldandy just blushed a deep shade of red that just should not be possible in response, while all the others, other than Skuld, laughed. Skuld was just in shock at the thought that her good friend Megumi was going try to step up the relationship between her brother and her sister. "Was I wrong? Skuld very softly whispered in confusion.

EAN1: Ok, now, it's been said in this story, in the last chapter in fact, that Ranma is right now one of if not the most powerful being in existence. So, that means any, confrontations, that involve Ranma, will be short and very one sided. But, this is ok, because this is not a story where physical confrontations are very important to it in most cases. No, this is a story of finding love and healing the pains of the past. So, yes this is both a romantic drama, and story of letting the past go to find a better future. You really don't need a lot of physical conflict in that kinda story, for the emotional conflicts take up so much time in its stead.

EAN2: Ok, so I managed to within a little less than twenty four hours revise three whole stories AND write new chapters for each of them. I'm on a roll here people! I think I'll be revising and then continuing as many different stories of mine as I think I'm able to, before I continue what I had continued. So look forward to lots of new stuff.

EAN3: I don't know just what will be updated next, but I will say this, What Was Once Forgotten was totally revised last night before I worked on this, it's just that it's been three damn years since I last worked on it. See you guys again soon, bye for now!


End file.
